


Infernally Bound

by Mythicshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death-T, F/M, Rape, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicshadow/pseuds/Mythicshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war ends with Voldemort winning. Hermione is taken prisoner. The unexpected happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stranded bodied lay dead upon the cold ground of Hogwarts. Order members, students, proffessors, deatheaters, are lifelessly spread upon the same earth. The war did end, but the gates of hell were just opened. What was really heartbreaking was the body of the boy who lived- now the boy who died sprawled on the ground beneath Voldemort. This war did not determine who was right, just who was left. The order had lost, the flame of hope they had clutched on to guide them through darkness has burnt out. 

'Harry Potter is dead. We have won the war, and I, being the generous master, will offer you my dear followers their reward. You may pick one surviving enemy and it will become yours' echoes the words of Voldemort. 

The deatheaters began collecting the spoils of war-though countless died, many were still alive including the boy who lived's best friends. 

'As for the traitors lurking in our midst, they will also pay. Draco, my dear, come along, I have something I need you to do.'

Draco fearfully glanced at his once proud father, who was now less than half the person he was who nodded to his son before the latter approached Voldemort.

'Tell me Draco, how do you think we should deal with traitors?'

'They must be tortured and killed' replied Draco fearfully even though he believed that thise traitors were brave enough to realize that their master is wrong-but he was no Gryffindor, and did not want to die so he gave the expexted answer.

'Then, my boy, you shall have the honor of dealing with one of them who tried deceiving me.'

Draco shook when he realized the task given-he will have to kill others to save himself, but the person he should kill was not one he had expected.

Voldemort motioned for greyback to bring the traitor who was covered in. He removed the cloth and there stood the mother who tried saving Harry once again. Narcissa stood trembling before her son and all others present.

'Draco, this is our traitor. She tried helping Potter escape. You know how to deal with traitors.'

Hermione was watching the whole horror scene as it played before her sunken eyes. Wormtail had her shackeled to him and forced her eyes to watch. Her broken bloody body signaled that she was dead-if not yet physically then psychologically for sure. Her insides throbbed and pain surged through her limbs as she was raped time after another before being torn from the inside by Pettigrew who was now forcing her to watch a mother's death upon the hands of her own son. Life couldn't get any worse, and she wished death would come sweep her off this barren land. Her eyes closed involuntarily as she glimpsed green light shooting across. She did not see who whose wand sent the dying curse but she knew that the last humane death eater has died, as she was dragged along the ragged floor by her captor.

Hermione opened her eyes and all she could see was darkness as pain traveled through her bones at a steady pace throbbing and keeping her immobile. Every time she tried to move, she let out a scream of agony. She was lying on the rough ground, her body reeking of a putrid smell of mixed blood, pus and semen. Every day her captor comes to visit her and leaves her in a worst state if that were possible. She had lost sight in her right eye but could still see with the other- she saw the wretched grin every time she was raped tortured and beaten. He came each day but today she still waited- maybe death would take her after the torture, but Pettigrew had not yet arrived. 

Hermione heard distant footsteps not the usual ones coming her way. She closed her eyes and appeared to have passed out when she heard  
'She will be yours for now, until that excuse of a deatheater returns' 

She realized she is being handed to another monster for a short while. She hoped this monster would kill her directly and spare her more torture. 

'Potter's friend was Wormtail's? the other deatheater said as he gazed at her 'she is strong this one, they don't usually endure this long. Fine, i'll take her.'

She recognized that voice, deep and threatening. She knew the deatheater she will be handed to.


	2. Chapter 2

'Where are we going?'

'Still the curious insufferable know it all'

'You can't be here, you're dead. I saw you die before you gave Harry your memories. He told me you were with the Order. But I guess you're no more than a traitor, how did you rejoin the Dark Lord after he killed you or tried to?'

'I am pretty much alive, and that's all my answer. Don't expect any else '

'But I saw you- how? Why?'

They reached the apparition location when Snape told Hermione to clitch his robes.

'If you don't stop asking questions, I'll use a silencing charm on you'

'Do it, then kill me please professor'

'Kill you? You're dreaming and it's a nice one. What you may have been through had Petrigrew not gone on a mission, would have been a lot worse.

Hermione still clutched his robes as they landed in their destination. An old haggard house, dimly lit, with dust coating the whole building. What caught her eye was the number of books splayed across the floor and on the desk.

He took her upstairs and locked her inside one of the rooms. It was better-looking than the main hall but still dark and murky except for a thin ray of light that had penetrated the darkness' defences. She looked around- a four poster bed with black sheets, a wardrobe, a table with two chairs and a bathroom. There were some old dresses in the wardrobe that must have belonged to the previous inhabitants-perhaps Snape's mother.

She rushed to the bathroom to wash off the filth clinging to her once soft clean skin. Blood, pus, and semrn stuck on her body as she tried rubbing them off. How different her life should have been- Harry should have killed Voldemort, the order should have won, she should have been with Ron-oh, Ron- where was he now? She hoped he was in a better place than her but that must be wishful thinking on her part. However, what was really taking up her mind was the fact that Snape survived and was still working for Voldemort. Could he still be working as a spy for the order members who escaped- or had he forsaken them? She tried clutching to this little spark of hope but everytime she tried igniting it further, she failed. She felt the water caressing her now cleaner skin which will never be as pure as before as she contemplated whether death would be a better option.

She lowered her head beneath the water and beckoned the grim reaper to take her when she suddenly was pulled away from the bathtub by none other than the greasy git.

'

Do not attempt to try something similar in the future or I will hand you to a worse death eater, and be sure that I will knod if you did- I have placed a charm on you that notifies me if you try to take your own life'

'You should have left me for dead. I thought you were working for the order like Harry said but it seems he was wrong'

'The dark lord doesn't want slaves to die.'

'Who are you really working for? And how did you live?'

'You don't seem to remember what I told you about asking questions'

'Just one question how?'

'You do not seem as intelligent as you thought you were know-it-all. You should have remembered what I said during your first year potions class.'

'You said you could teach us to bottle fame brew glory... and stopper death! You found a way to stopper death!'

'Quite obvious and now no more questions'

'Are you still with the Order?'

'You're sense of false hope will destroy you faster than torture, and I think it better to cast a silencing charm now'

'You threaten to silence me but you won't. You're lonely and miserable and although you don't admit it, you would rather have a conversation with a student you hate than having no one to talk to.'

'You always think you're right, but you aren't. Silencio!'

With that she was left alone in the bedroom. She then realized that she was wrapped in a towel and went to put one of the dresses on. When she was with Wormtail, she hoped she would die of torture, but now death was not an option but somehow and impossible escape root. She wanted to believe that the greasy bat was still working for some sort of good side, but her desperation ppinted otherwise.

She sat in bed contemplating about how miserable her life turned out whrn she heard noises downstairs. Two voices were conversing- Snape's and another vain voice she had once heard before- but this time a little less proud tone laced with hesitation or probably fear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)  
> I would really appreciate feedback :)  
> Thanks for reading :)

Hermione crept down quietly to get an idea or glimpse of the other deatheater and what they were talking about. 

'Snape, the dark lord wants to see the mudblood. You should bring her with tomorrow to the Manor'

'Fine, I will. He's going to question her about the missing Order Members I presume.'

'Probably, and then maybe get rid of her'

'Lucius, how are you faring?'

'Still living' he snickered

'Ah, I was about to forget, here is the potion you asked about' said Snape with a sympathetic tone- on second thought that may be my imagination- ' it would calm and make you sleep'

So Malfoy wasn't able to rest- then I remembered that cursed night when Narcissa was killed seconds after I had grown to respect what she did for Harry, but it had been useless. She was killed. I never knew if Draco killed her. What had happenned to him? I remembered several green flashes shooting that night. So after all Malfoy cared for his wife but could Draco be the source of his sullen look too?

I looked back to see them both glaring at me.

'Ah, the mudblood has joined us. Tell her Severus about her meeting tomorrow. We don't want any unpleasant surprises.' he spoke to Severus then turned towards me and said 'Don't misbehave tomorrow or you'll get severely punished. Goodbye, Severus' 

'Let him kill me anyway' I tried to shout and then rememvered I was still inder that silencing spell.

'Finite Incantatum' murmered Snape.

'The dark lord will kill me anyway. I will never give him what he wants!' I screamed at Malfoy who turned and said 'Gryffindor courage will do you no good Granger' and with that he floo'd away.

'Watch your tongue or I'll put you under the silencing charm again' muttered Snape calmly.

'So what's wrong with Malfoy? Fell out of favor again?' I asked mockingly

'That does not concern you' 

'I won't confess anything about the Order tomorrow.'

'You will willfully or not'

'I won't' 

'He'll use veratiserum or the Imperius and you will'

'I'll die before that happens'

'You won't. Now stop asking'

'Do you know what happened to Draco?'

He shot me an angry look then turned and moved away.  
'Go get some rest then I'll train you for tomorrow's meeting.' 

I went upstairs and lay in bed trying to get some rest at least and before I knew it I fell into deep slumber.

I was in a dark room with my hands cuffed to the wall. In front of me stood Wormtail looking sadistically at me.  
'Crucio'  
I started writhling on the gloor as terrible pain shot through my limbs. Then it stopped.  
'This will stop your attempts in fighting me' he said  
He approached me and started groping and kissing me. I tried struggling and shouting and it seemed that I hit him for I heard a growl-but it wasn't his voice. Then I felt a hard grip on my shoulder shaking me before I opened my eyes to see Snape standing in front of me with a cut on his cheek. I must've hit him- it was a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione was overcome with worry and fear. She had injured Snape-though involuntarily-but still managed to get his blood oozing from his cheek. 

'Professor-I, I, she stammered,apologize had a bad dream'

'Obviously' Snape sneered a proceeded to fetch a healing potion whilst shooting Hermione contempful gazes.

' Don't you ever do that again Granger or I'll be compelled to hand you over to a more 'considerate'-he sarcastically drawled- deatheater.'

'I despise you, traitor!' She irrationally screamed at Snape.

'The feeling is mutual, and I'll be sure to remember that.' He ignored Hermione's ever-growing frown and continued 'The Dark Lord has requested to meet you later today and I will be displeased if you don't heed my words.'

'I don't care! The more displeased you are, the better I would feel'

'You don't seem to comprehend the perilous situation you are in. Id you do value whom is left from your friends or the Order you will show the Dark Lord everything you know'

'And handing them on a silver platter for slaughter would be considered helping? Like you helped Professor Dumbledore?' She shot back, anger fuming in her soul

'You will stay quiet and listen!' His voice was slightly raised   
'Silencio' and 'Immobulus' shot out of his wand. 'That's better.' He continued explaining what Hermione must do.

An hour before the anticipated meeting, green powder appeared in Snape's floo and out strode the once second hand man to Voldermort-now merely a disgraced follower.

'Severus'-the aristocratic drawl still intact-'I trust you have prepared Granger for the interview. The Dark Lord has requested that she come with me so if you're done with the training, hand her over'

'Lucius, and I was wondering why you decided to grace this humble abode with your presence. You look too eager, my friend.'

'Sarcasm really suits you, hiwever now is not the right time.' Lucius drawled 'Is she ready?'

'We'll have to wait and see. I have second guesses about this meeting; I'm afraid that her actions might have ill consequences on her-being gryffindor to the root, she will insult the Dark Lord.'

'Curse her! Do you know if she really has useful information about the members of the Order or their whereabouts?'

'I highly doubt it.'

'Ah, that would be most infortunate. He will kill her if she provides nothing new. She must be aware-

Lucius stopped as said mudblood entered Severus' study. Wearing a gown she found upstairs- black and conservative, defenitely for Snape's mother, she descendes downstairs. 

'Granger, we were just discussing your situation' continued Severus as Lucius vainly sneered at her ' Lucius will take you to the Dark Lord as he requested'

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Lucius cut her off 'Don't you think for one second that I would want anything to do with mudbloods, I assure you Granger.'

With that Snape pushed Hermione towards Lucius before the latter side-along apparated with Granger. 

Hermione stumbled slightly upon landing and fell down while clutching Lucius' robes therby tearing one apart. 

'You teared by robe you filthy mudblood!' He cruelly hissed at the Granger who had a bleeding nose from the impact eith the ground, and then proceeded to mutter a repairing charm.'You deserve more than a bloody nose, but we have a meeting to attend, the Dark Lord will be furious if I killed Potter's friend before questioning.'

Hermione proceeded to get up painstakingly and asked 'How's Draco?'

At the mention of his son's name, Lucius turned white and then anger oozed out of his stare as he slapped Granger. 

Feeling ever braver, Hermione continued 'He's dead isn't he? Your precious lord killed him because he was weak as you murderers put it, to murder his mother.'

'You'll shut up mudblood, you know nothing about my son.'followed by another kick.

'They're dead, that's why Snape gives you dreamless sleep potions- you feel guilty and- 

'Crucio' echoed Lucius' vouce as Hermione started wriggling on the floor and she never notices the tears that escaped Lucius' eyes.


End file.
